In installing faucets with two wide spread handles a problem is encountered during installation of valve assemblies in holding the two valve assemblies in a properly aligned position while tightening them from under the sink. If the valve assemblies, particularly the handle stops, are misaligned during installation the handles, which are normally mounted on the valves after the valve have been installed in the sink or countertop, will not be properly aligned with each other. There thus exists a need for a device which holds the two valve assemblies, particularly the handle stops of the assemblies, in predetermined positions while the valve assemblies are being secured to the sink in order to insure and maintain proper relative positioning and alignment of the handle stops with a minimum of time and effort. The instant invention provides such a device which is relatively simple and easy to use.